


Forgive the children we once were

by sappho_o



Series: dio’s tommy wingit au :> [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, No beta we die like l’manburg, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappho_o/pseuds/sappho_o
Summary: what if no one came to help tommy and tubbo ? what if punz hadn’t taken the pay. what if dream had gotten to the duo and taken the two things most important to tommy.oR. dream kills tubbo and cuts off tommy’s wings and tommy is left to wander towards technos cabin cause that’s the last place he felt safethis is my first fic on ao3 and all this fancy stuff fucking terrifies me so ignore me whilst i work to figure out this damn website
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: dio’s tommy wingit au :> [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185290
Comments: 79
Kudos: 1027





	1. We grew up in golden light

“ techno ? “ 

A voice pulled the pig hybrid from his thoughts. Chat was being particularly ruthless today and it was making focusing on the conversation he and the winged man were having incredibly hard. Technos eyes flicked up to where phil was giving him a sympathetic smile. The mug he had been holding now on the table in front of him, technos own, had been abandoned a while ago. 

“ you alright mate ? “ The man's parental tone cut through the air, almost making techno snort. He knew phil had a habit of fathering most people he came across on his adventures-and techno just so happened to be the one at the top of the adoption list for the last few years. And although he would furiously deny this and give you a bit of a stab if you brought it up, he didn’t mind it. 

“ just peachy. “ He hums in response, flicking his head back in a jerked motion to avoid getting any of his hair in his eyes. it really fucking hurts when it does. 

“ are they loud today ? “ The tense nod that phil got in response made the man hum, relaxing his shoulders slightly. The voices wasnt something that the avian knew much behind but he knew enough to know that techno shouldn’t be in too much danger as a result of them-yet. “ any particular reason ? “ 

TOMMY  
HELP TOMMY  
TECHNOBRO  
E  
BLOODFORTHEBLOODGOD  
KILL DREAM  
E

Techno stifled a wince, being reminded of the betrayal by the boy he had taken under his wing still stung. His tone had a bucket load of irritation. His chat hadnt been easy on him since the community house. “ Tommy. “

“ Tommy ? What about ‘im ?” That made the man tense. Techno hadn’t been all that peaceful after returning from the community house that day back in the month, if that wasn’t obvious by the whole blowing up a nation. Phil wasn’t scared if techno because of the violence, he understood his eldest and knew how to calm him, however he did hold a slight irritation for his youngest. His golden child. The only one with wings like him had been the cause of all the unrest in this server and he wasn’t going to let him get away with it. Tommy was a taboo subject for both of them. Talking about the boy ? Uncharted territory.

“Absolutely no clue. they won’t shut up about him.“ Techno knew that tubbo and tommy had gone to fight dream for the discs, he had caught the latter stealing from him for it. He couldn’t help the slight concern that dripped into the irritation. “It’s actually real annoyin’. d’you think somethin’ happened ?“

“ probably.” Phil took a sip from his mug, avoiding eye contact and opting to look out the window. Sensing the worry that techno held he turned his head back around to the piglin hybrid. “ It’s Tommy and Tubbo, something always happens to them. but he’ll be fine mate. he always is. besides didnt you say that they had been yelling at you during l’manburg? “ 

“ Don’t know why you're telling me that they’ll be fine.” Techno grumbled and squared his shoulders up, a mischievous grin making its way onto Phil’s face. “ not like I care. And yeah. Yeah they have this weird attachment to him and it’s gettin’ on my last nerve. “ 

“ sure, mate. you don’t care. But shouldn’t ranboo be back soon ?” The mention of the enderman made techno raise an eyebrow. He wasn’t aware he had gone out in the first place. “ oh ! i thought i told you, he went to meet with someone from the smp area. Forgot who, but his book said to go over there today so he ran off earlier. “ 

“ tell you why ? “ Techno crossed his arms over his chest. He couldn’t say if wasnt wary of ranboo running off back to the butchers ... although no one had seen quackity or fundy in a while from what he had heard and tubbo was off with tommy. 

“ nope. sorry mate. but when he gets back we could ask ? “ Phil was also slightly wary of ranboo meeting someone back from the smp. However it was for the exact opposite reason Techno was. It wasn’t exactly hidden that the boy was staying with Techno and him so it wouldn’t be that hard to lure them out because of a few too many grudges. They had destroyed many’s home ... again ... and the avian understood that, but it had been a few weeks since then. Smooth sailing so far and it looked like they were going to be left alone for the main part. 

“ sure. Not like it’s-“ Techno was cut off by the voices yelling in unison. He let out a sharp yelp and stumbled to his feet, trying to make sense of them. Unable to hear what phil was saying to him over the chorus of the chat. 

BLOOD  
E  
WINGIT  
TOMMY  
HELP TOMMY  
E  
TOMMYSWINGSTOMMYHELPTOMMY-

They were silenced as a sharp knock of the door echoed into the house. Leaving techno feeling slightly empty. He shuddered as a comforting hand was laid on his back ... hold on- when did he end up on the floor-

“ Techno ?” Phil whispered to him. The other raised his head to see Phil’s gaze flitting back and forth between him and the door. “ what the fuck was that mate ?“

“ chat. chat is really worried about tommy.” Techno snarled, of course chat had to get attached to that little gremlin and freak out whenever he got into a little trouble. “ it’s nothin’. it’s no big deal they’ve been doin’ this for weeks-“

He was cut off by another knock at the door. This one more desperate than the last. 

“ get the door phil.” There was no use guiding the fact they were in, the lights were all on and it was already late evening so they were practically a block of glow stone to any passers. However Techno didn’t have to ask twice, Phil was already there and opening the door. A sharp intake of air made techno use the wall as help to steady himself up so he could look over phil. He reeled back at the sight of a blonde haired boy standing there, swaying dangerously as the wind of the tundra attacked him from all angles. The light from the house illuminated his face to show tear tracks and what seemed to be blood. however what techno was more focused on was the lack of the huge wings that were meant to be attached to tommy’s back. 

“ tommy ? “ 

“ ... help ... “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> i’m a sucker for avian hybrid tommy and sbi content so i though to myself  
> let’s combine the two, sprinkle some angst on top and see what becomes of it


	2. Every chance to get it right

Tommy knew this was a bad idea. He knew it was a bad idea the moment he had stumbled through the portal. He shouldn’t of left. Maybe if he had stayed dream would of killed him quickly but there was surely not going to be any mercy now. Of course he fucked it up. He always does. 

The hot air of the nether was attacking the open wounds on his back, making him slap a hand to his mouth in an attempt to stifle the whimpers that threatened to give up his hiding space. The footsteps of the one he was hiding from made the tears fall quicker, blurring his vision so much he closed his eyes in an attempt to escape his current situation. There was a pause between each step outside the makeshift hole he had dug himself. He was taunting him ... trying to get tommy to reveal himself. 

“ Tommy ... “ The tone the man used only held mocking disappointment. It was the same one he had used so many times during the teens exile. Blaming him for things that had happened ... things that were tommy’s fault ... “ look. i’m trying to help. “

His footsteps were getting further away, as was the voice. Becoming muffled over the sound of the lava pools below. However it was still loud and clear for Tommy, who didn’t shift from his place curled in on himself. It was a trick, it was a trick, itwasatrick, itwasatrickitwas-

“ you’re a danger.” The pure venom only made the hand clasped over his mouth press further. “ not only to yourself but to others. Look at what happened to Tubbo.” 

The mention of the brown haired boy only served to bring painful flashes.

Tubbos sympathetic smile

[ that was still there even after his death ] 

his parting wave 

[ the hand that went limp ] 

the kind words telling him that it was his time

[ the same ones that had exiled him ] 

the blood on the sword through his stomach

[ Wilbur ] 

The once proud boy could only pull at his hair to ground himself. Wishing to whoever the hell was looking over this server to just, please, god, get it over with. If he was going to die just get it over. he should of died on his own terms. He should of jumped when he had the chance. Why was he such an idiot why did he drag it out-

“ i had good reason to take your wings toms. I knew how you stared at the lava. i saw that tower you built in that silly little place you were in during exile. “ The voice was fading. Wether that was because tommy wasn’t totally there or because dream was leaving wasn’t known to the boy. He just needed to stay awake. He’s fine. He just needed to run. He’s fine. Don’t listen to him. He’s fine. Don’t listen to dream. He’s fine. Tubbo’s alive. He’s fine. He still has his wings. He’s fine. “ This time you won’t risk it because you don’t have your wings to save you. “ 

That was the last thing he heard before there was a yell from somewhere else in the nether and his captor took off running. Thinking that the boy wasn’t there. It felt like hours, days even, before tommy broke enough blocks for him to twist out of the hole. Ignoring the searing pain in his back, he ran. 

Running wasn’t something tommyinnit was known for. Sure, chasing after his brothers or running from friends after a prank. But never this type of running. Never the stumbles. Never the panicked breathing. Never the curses with a broken voice. Never the trips as he falls into the snow out of the nether. Never the quick decision to go to the last place he had even felt a drop of safety in.

However he had once run to technos house in search of refuge. that part was familiar. The familiarity brought him comfort, even though both times he had been running from dream and the last time hadn’t ended well he could only think of his family. The family that couldn’t turn him away. Right ? 

Tommy was not dressed nor equipped for the harsh night of the tundra. His red and white shirt-although now it was stained mainly red from blood-which was already ripped from the finale battle of l’manburg was now barely hanging onto the boys frame. Revealing bruises, stab wounds and even old battle scars that seemingly stuck out on the pale skin. What was worse though, was the huge hole in the back of it. Where blood was still dripping and the bones that the wings once hung on were visible to anyone looking close enough. The trousers he wore were not made of a metering thick enough for the deep snow. And the shoes were ripped and all. He had his armour torn from him in the struggle to keep his wings. and the only weapon he had was the axe of peace ... he wanted to laugh at the irony. The axe had barely any blood on it, he hadn’t even gotten a good hit at dream. Tommy found himself scowling as he continued to plough ahead. He couldn’t even defend himself right. He couldn’t even defend tubbo. And of course, as many do in these circumstances, the 16 year old found himself walking aimlessly. Hanging onto the shred of hope that he was going in the right direction. 

However, the axe seemed to hold no need when he found himself close enough to the cabin. The cabins till looked the same. He didn’t notice or care for the small shed he could see in the middle of construction to the right of the house. No mobs had attempted to attack him. Or if they did he didn’t remember. It was becoming harder to focus on his steps and surroundings, he could only hear the chorus of his own thoughts that seemed to be brought joy from constantly attacking him. 

Tommy tripped up the stairs, knocking rapidly on the door. Barely aware of the muffled curses from inside the house. it was taking all his energy to avoid a spiral, because it just hit him that what if he was cast aside ? he had betrayed techno after all. what if techno killed him ... no phil wouldn’t let him ... if phil still cared ... why would phil still care ... he killed Wilbur ... but Wilbur ...had hurt him ? He didn’t even remember knocking again but he did remember the horrified look he received as he met phil’s eyes. Never looking away, even as the figure of his eldest brother moved from behind phil.

“ tommy ? “ He heard his father whisper. He opened his mouth to respond, but words had begun to fail him. All he could rasp out in response was a pathetic 

“ … help … “ 

Before one last gust of wind made him tumble over, slipping into the unconscious as he felt warm arms wrap around him instead of the cold floor he had been expecting to hit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i’m writing this whilst watching tommy kracken danger innits stream ... so whAt. 
> 
> and unfortunately the next chapter may take longer to come out since i, do not, have any medical knowledge so take that as you will :,D
> 
> and a heads up that the title and chapter titles of this fox are all inspired by the song ‘forgive the children we once were’ by delta rae


	3. What did we do with it?

Phil hadn’t expected t h a t when he opened the door. He has thought that maybe it was ranboo, or some other person wanting to yell about what they had done but not this. Not his youngest son looking like he had thrown himself into a pit of mobs and barely escaped with his life. However the man did not have time to ponder what had happened before he had to jump into action, pushing himself forward to catch tommy, not wanting a concussion on top of all the other visible injuries. The man was working on top speed now, assessing what he could do to help but he had also been expecting to be knocked back slightly by the familiar added weight of the avian traits he had passed on, however he was not. That did make him stop in his tracks. Where were his wings. Where the fuck were his sons wings. Who did this. Why the fuck was there so much blood-

He was knocked out of his thoughts by Techno. Who had a hand on his shoulder and was peering over phil’s shoulder, watching tommy with what could only be interpreted as horror. Phil shifted so that he could attempt to pick the lanky boy up and shivered at the lack of weight in his arms and at the feeling of an open wound-that definitely hadn’t been one created with any shred of mercy. Laying Tommy on his stomach on the closest bed, Phil cringed at the low whine of pain let from the blonde who was grasping at the sheets. Ordering techno to grab as many healing and regen potions as well as bandages, cloth and warm water as he could whilst he worked to remove tommy’s shirt. 

“ What the fuck happened phil.” That wasn’t the right question, and they both knew it. It held too much emotion to be one of genuine curiosity. Phil knew the true meaning behind it, ‘who did i have to kill.’ Techno laid the medical supplies next to the bed, it wasn’t much considering they hadn’t expected any major injuries to occur out here but hopefully it would be enough. 

“ I don’t know mate but right now we need to stop him from bleeding out. “ Phil took a deep breath and dipped the cloth into the water, beginning to attempt to clean Tommy’s back. This was sort of familiar territory, the cleaning of wounds, he just had to not think about how severe it was. Which would be significantly easier if Tommy wasn’t stirring and grasping at the bed sheets until his knuckles went white. Phil attempted his hand at comfort, murmuring soft reassurances as he continued to move the blood, dirt, snow and what looked to be netherrack from the wound. “ i know Toms, i know it hurts but we have to do this.” 

Tommy was murmuring things as well now, something along the lines of ‘it hurts’ and ‘stop’. It was enough to make phil hesitate before grabbing the healing potion and uncorking it. 

“ Techno.” The piglin rose an eyebrow, he had been focused on the tears that were making their way down Tommy’s face. It had been years since Tommy cried. Or at least years since he had openly. He broke his stare and looked at Phil’s pale face, the amount of calm on Technos face would of made it look as if he was totally unaffected ... if it wasn’t for the way his jaw clenched and the voices in his head that continued to scream at him to help. For the blood of whoever did this to his baby brother. Phil carried on in a hushed tone, as if to not alert Tommy. “ You’re... you’re going to have to hold him down. This is going to hurt a bit more than he’s going to like. “ 

Techno nods jerkily, making his way over from the corner he had claimed and putting his hands onto Tommy’s shoulders, keeping it as gentle as possible as he knew he would probably have to use more strength when Phil went through with the potion. Which happened a lot quicker than he had expected. The pink tinted liquid splashed against the wound and Tommy’s shriek of pain did not go quickly at all. He thrashed at Techno, who grimaced and cast his face to the side to avoid looking at the boy. It felt so ... so wrong ... to see the usually boastful and strong boy reduced to this. Techno continued to block out the broken pleas from Tommy and the rushed assurances from Phil. Instead for using on the rage and rallying up the voices were emitting. It was a lot easier to deal with than the current situation, which was not something he ever thought he’d hear himself think. 

Tommy had stopped thrashing and just buried his head in the pillow beneath him. Shoulders shaking with sobs. Wanting this to be over. Maybe he should of stayed in the nether, or even in the prison with dream. Maybe he would of been given a quicker death. A quick death was better than this to him. His pleas were muffled now and he was fading in and out of being able to hear that comforting voice. The one that was so familiar yet so far. He wanted to sleep, he was so close to sleeping as the pain from what he could only assume was a potion was fading. But he was ripped out of that state by a new wave of pain on his back. Followed by someone screaming. Maybe it was him. He was never sure these days. 

—————————————————————

The bandages and work on the rest of the wounds had been a close to silent affair. Only Phil’s voice as he continued with reassurances which fell onto deaf ears and the often shuffle of material as Tommy writhed.

Techno hadn’t released his grip on Tommy even after the boy passed out for the second time and after Phil had finished the last wound. The grip, although enough to keep Techno grounded, wasn’t nearly enough to cause Tommy any pain and so he was currently content with making sure that he was still alive. However after what felt like eons Techno spoke. 

“ Phil. “

“ Techno. “ Phils voice wavered in comparison to Technos stone cold one. He was blinking furiously in an attempt to stop any tears, it wasn’t working very well, but he needed to stay aware for his sons. He’d already killed one, he wasn’t letting another die and the other spiral. He wiped at the water that fell down his face. nudging al the medical supplies to the side so that he could sit next to the bed. 

“ I’m killing whoever the fuck did this to him. They ... they took his wings phil ... “ Technos voice rose in volume at the end of the statement. Disgusted that someone had stooped that low. He knew how much the hybrid traits were connected to a person, they were apart of you-more than any other limb or body part. They were connected through magic, through the soul, so to rip that from someone so violently. That was just despicable. 

“ I know mate. but we’ve got to stay here. we’ve got to be there for tommy. “ The older moved his hand to brush it through Tommy’s hair, which was dirty, ragged and sticking to his forehead. 

“ He’s not gonna like that. “ He removed his grip from his brothers shoulders. taking a few steps back and looking out the window, it was nearing sunrise now. giving an easy view on the blood trail outside that led for as far as Techno could see. There was truth to his statement, they had practically disowned one another at doomsday and he doubted that hatred was going to go anytime soon. he himself still held a slight grudge over the events so the one Tommy must hold would be massive. 

“ Of course not. But If ... If he’s in this state, what i want to know is why he came here. “ Phil sighs softly, still running his hands through blond hair and letting his eyes flit to the bandages. “ Why he chose the middle of the snow, at night. There were netherrack particles on his back. He could of gone through any portal he wanted. “ 

“ Phil, I doubt he came here of his own knowledge. I don’t think he was all there. “ Phil just hummed in response, hanging on to the shred of hope he had and Techno didn’t push that any further. Knowing his father needed that. He had been quite content to sit in silence for a little longer, however a voice stuck out in that moment. “ Phil. If Tommy’s in this state and he’s meant to be with Tubbo and Dream. where’s-where’s Tubbo.” 

Phil’s breath hitched. From what he remember from doomsday the two boys had been nearly inseparable. Clinging onto one another and instantly panicking if they weren’t in the other vicinity. There’s no way Tubbo would willingly let Tommy go alone in a state like this.

“ Techno get your communicator.” The man didn’t hesitate to grab the small device from the table he had been edging over to. Clicking it on and scrolling on it a few times before snarling and chucking the device to Phil’s side. 

“ I’m going out. “ The door slammed behind techno before Phil could argue. leaving the house shaking at the sheer force. Phil grabbed at the communicator. hands leaving tommy’s hair and finding their way to cover his gaping mouth as he read the words displayed. 

**Tubbo_ was slain by Dream**

**Dream unlocked the achievement ‘fly me to the moon’**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i know it’s vague  
> but i will not be questioned by my parents for my search history of  
> ‘ what happens if you cut a birds wings off’  
> and  
> ‘ would that happen if there were wings on a human’  
> yknow ?  
> so shu, this is your meal for tonight


	4. It's gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you lot so much for the support on this ! genuinely started as a random idea and did not plan on it getting any traction at all, and yall are doing wonders for my ego honestly

Everything was moving at light speed for Techno. He wasn’t even sure why he had left the cabin but he couldn’t be in there any longer, it was suffocating, and the voices were being of no help. Some of them wallowing in their sorrows about Tubbo, some arguing with others about Tommy and wether he ‘deserved help’ and some were screaming for him to spill Dreams blood for doing this. He had to agree with the latters screams even though he knew that an assassination attempt at this point in time was not a particularly good idea. And Phil was right. Although he really fucking sucked at the whole comfort thing, Tommy needed people. Underneath the tough guy facade he really was just a clingy bitch. People were his comfort-it’s why Techno assumed he was so out of it after exile. with only Dream and Ghostbur company Tommy would all but thrive. 

He could remember when Tommy would frequently apologise for small things when he stumbled upon his cabin for the first time, how he would freak if Techno wasn’t within sight or earshot. Techno hadn’t ever asked why and he was starting to regret that. He would gladly deal with the cloudy eyes and colourful phrases Tommy would throw at him if he knew the extent of what had happened during exile. It was obviously a lot, enough to make dream want to go as far as this. Enough for Dream to assume he could get away with going this far without any repercussions. 

Sure, Techno had blown up Tommy’s country and served in its downfall for the second time but if he did all that and the boy still came to his cabin ? Choosing the tundra trek instead of any easier path to anyone other than him ? Surely it must stand for something. But Techno didn’t care. Of course he didn’t. He definitely didn’t have a soft spot. 

Techno found himself staring at the bloodstained ground. He had been attempting to cover the trail best he could, doubting that Dream would give up search easy. 

“ Techno ? “ A shaky voice was followed by quickened footsteps, which faltered when whoever it was caught sight of the ground. “ uH- who-whos blood is that ? Are you hurt ? “ 

Techno turned to see Ranboo. Right. The other child Phil adopted. 

“ I’ll explain when we get back to the cabin. “ He huffed, spinning and heading back. Leaving the enderhybrid to follow in confusion. Racking his brain to figure out if he had forgotten some important detail about this. 

———————————————————————————

Back at the cabin it was quiet. Too quiet. Not the comfortable one either. Not the one that Phil was so accustomed to, where he and techno would sit and do their own thing for a few hours. No this was almost painfully quiet. The breathing of the unconscious teen was too loud and each time it sounded too heavy Phil almost had a heart attack. 

The father had moved Tommy to a new bed he had crafted, he had expected the boy to relax into the warmth but he instead stayed as tense as he was before. Laying on his stomach and arms curled to almost cover the furrowed expression on his face. As if expecting an attack of some sorts. If anyone had heard Phil hum one of wilburs old songs to Tommy they wouldn’t tell. 

After Techno had left the cabin, Phil had forced himself to move, to work. Staying still would let him dwell on issues that he shouldn’t. He left the communicator off and face down on the table as he collected up the last of the medical supplies and put them back in the chests. Opting to work on getting some food made instead of continuing to watch his son and the wingless back like he had been doing for the last few hours. 

He could remember being the one to help teach tommy to fly. Wilbur had insisted on being there even though he had no wings, convinced that tommy needed his help and the youngest didn’t object-which was quite confusing at the time. And although he could remember quite a bit about Tommy’s younger years, Phil hadn’t been present for when he grew his wings. Him and Techno had been at a tournament and made it back too late. That was the start of the looks he would get from wilbur, he did notice those. The hate filled gazes. He had asked what they were about one night, and what he hoped would be a conversation turned into a shouting match, things were said that never made him question it further. But now. Now he refused to let his youngest deal with this pain alone. Choosing to ignore the voice in the back of his head;

now wilbur wasn’t here to help tommy he had to be

It was almost sunset again before two familiar figures making their way towards the cabin made Phil sigh in relief. Releasing the death grip he had on the knife from the building tension and worry. It was Techno and Ranboo. At least Techno hadn’t gone out on a hunting mission and Ranboo was safe. The sound of footsteps soon came into the house and into the kitchen where Phil was. He offered them a small smile that seemed more like a grimace. 

“ Hey mates-“ His greeting was interrupted by a thump from the floor above. His eyes widen and he curses under his breath. That was where Tommy was. 

———————————————————————————

Tommy felt like shit. And even that felt like an understatement. He could barely feel his back-which is a strange feeling considering the fact that the back is like the main part of your torso-and his head hurt like hell. It had started pounding after a door slammed not too long ago, or at least he didn’t think it was too long ago. He had lost sense of time. It’s fine though. Times a social construct anyway. 

He had come into this strange sense of awareness after he was laid down on something soft. Finding it strange that Dream would let him find any comfort. He was meant to be in exile right ?

But maybe not. The soothing voice that was oh-so familiar spoke up after Tommy furrowed his brows and curled in on himself lightly and it was making him feel warm. Not at all lost and hollow like he had only moments ago. It can’t of been Dream. If it was then it was a cruel joke he was playing. He couldn’t dwell on it too long, finding himself drifting back into sleep as a comforting tune was hummed. 

When he found himself awake yet again he groaned, pushing his face into the pillow and blankets beneath him and going to stretch his wings, trying to get rid of the ache in his back. 

wait

where were his wings

the shock in that revelation was enough to send the boy tumbling out the bed. head craning around to try and see the red feathers he was so used to seeing and when he didn’t his hands went up to his head. Why couldn’t he remember. Where was he. What was happening. Where the actual fuck were his wings. Ignoring the pain increasing in his back and head he grasped at his hair and pulled at it, thinking that this must of been a really trippy nightmare. There was no way this could be real. No way. Absoloutly no way-

“ -mmy. Tommy. Toms-“ Suddenly there were hands pulling at his, soft hands prying his grip from his head. He couldn’t see who it was over the teary vision and so struggled. kicking and pushing at the new sets of hands that tried to stop him.

“ he’s going to open his back again Phil-“

“ yeah, i know that! Toms, hey, bubs, listen you need to breath-“ 

Tommy blinked furiously as an attempt to see those who were still grabbing at him. His struggling was weak and it didn’t take much for the two men to stop him. His eyes met worried ones. Those worried ones made memories come crashing back to him. Going to fight. Screaming at Dream to let tubbo go. Running from Dream. 

Losing his wings. 

His already quick breathing just became even more irregular. The tears that were only threatening to spill turned into sobs and the boy began to struggle again. Begging just to be let go. 

“ Please i swear, i’m sorry, you took my wings-“ The raspy voice and breaks made Phil wince as he tried to calm his son down again. Telling Tommy to breath and bringing the boy into a tight hug. It took a few moments for the boy to give up, and that was the most heart breaking thing. “ you took tubbo, you took everything, please ... “ The pleas and sobs were bad enough but the boy that was known for his stubbornness just giving up ? it made those in the room hearts break. 

Tommy dropped forward, head coming to rest on Phil’s shoulder and hands grabbing at the mans shirt. 

“ Toms, your safe, you aren’t there. “ The hands gripped tighter and Phil took that as a sign to keep talking. “ Can you breath for me bubs ? Match my breathing, yeah like that.” Phil assured the boy who was shakily trying to match the exaggerated breaths he was taking. Phil should of been happy that Tommy was following his orders but it was followed sharply. As if it was an order given to soldiers and not the shaking child. It was interrupted by sobs and pleas often but Phil only shushed the boy and coaxed him into breathing some more, telling him it wasn’t his fault and he wasn’t going to be hurt any longer. Running a free hand through Tommy’s hair, a motion that Tommy leant into. 

Phil stayed in that position on the floor with Tommy until the boys breathing evened out best it seemed it would. Sobs dying into small hiccups. Techno was crouched opposite Phil, waiting for some sort of signal that Tommy was alright.

The boy in question truly didn’t know what he felt. His brain told him he was in danger, but if that was true then why did he feel so safe. Safe in familiar arms that spoke in a tone he hadn’t heard since he was young. One second he thought his head was going to explode and thought he was going to be hit but the next he was being hugged and it didn’t feel suffocating. 

They stayed like that for a long time he guessed from the hushed conversation that was happening over his head that was buried into the mans shoulder. He couldn’t make out what was being said but it made him tired to try and listen. He didn’t want to fall asleep again, he didn’t want to have to wake up and deal with the pain of none of this being real but when whoever he was with seemed to notice him drifting off and told him “ It’s okay bubs, you can sleep. “ He couldn’t resist it any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this instead of sleeping
> 
> i’ll check for any mistakes and sort them out tomorrow 
> 
> for now ima pass out


	5. What I had back then is gone

Ranboo was so tired. He just wanted a rest from the war and violence on this server, given moving in with the Technoblade and Philza Minecraft probably wasn’t the best way to help with the ‘no violence’ but they were trustworthy and ... and cared about him-or at least Phil seemed to, he couldn’t make Techno out. So he was willing to look past that particular issue with their past and just attempt to avoid getting in their way if the server came to war again. 

However as he walked the tundra to the cabin he noticed the red stained snow and the worst thoughts came to mind. Even worse ones when Techno was standing really still above the red, staring down at it from what Ranboo could tell. Then when the boy asked if he was hurt he just got a huff in response. Not exactly enlightening but he didn’t press as they continued to the cabin in silence. He was going to go to his small shed next to the house but Techno only shook his head and gestured to the house, alarm bells instantly went off in Ranboos head but he entered anyway and was met with a wary Phil, who spoke but the thump from upstairs made all of them look up. 

That’s how he ended up standing next to the door as Phil held an unconscious TommyInnit whilst Techno spoke to the older. If he was being honest seeing Tommy like that struck such a fear in him. Even when the boy was exiled, even when l’manburg was being destroyed, he hadn’t ever looked like that. Never that helpless and broken. He looked to Techno for some sort of explanation and was met with a solemn expression. 

“ You havent checked your com, have you ? “ He spoke up, straightening and standing. Ranboo shook his head and began to pull it out his pocket, he had it on silence what was the big- oh. Oh God. “ Yeah. Tommy got here last night. Beaten up.” 

No mention of Tubbo from the piglin, Ranboo couldn’t exactly be surprised there but he was still upset that the bold on the screen of his communicator wasn’t something that Techno seemed fussed with. The hand holding the device dropped to his side and he stared at the ground. Eyes burning as he tried to hold back tears. Maybe if he had been there, [ no how would he of known ? ] if he had paid more attention, [ no he received no warning of this ] he could of stopped this, [ he really couldn’t of ]. The tears threatening to spill, did. The water burning slightly on his face but he made no move to wipe them away. 

A hitched whine made him jolt his head over to the two on the floor, leaning forward to get a look at Tommy. If he couldn’t help Tubbo maybe he could try to help Tommy. At his movement Phil shifted ever so slightly, uncurling his black wings that shielded tommy from Ranboos view to show him the boy properly. That was when Ranboo noticed the lack of wings and his breath hitched, pointed ears flicking nervously. 

“ His ... his wings ? They’re ... gone ? “ Techno nods, gaze going back down to Tommy, who was still clutching onto Phil with a death grip. The man in question however wasn’t trying to move the boy away, keeping him drawn close. It made Ranboo frown, wondering how the family who seemed to truly care for one another had put on such a show of disowning each other before. 

“ It’s probably why he freaked on us, mate. “ Phil supplied to Ranboo, voice soft. The enderman wasn’t sure wether it was for Tommy’s sake or his but he accepted it anyway. “ Shouldn’t leave him alone. Not until he’s ... okay ... enough where he won’t open his back again. “ 

“ Wait-“ Ranboo cut in, eyes wide. “ So his wings were cut off ? Like ... like ... “ he wasn’t sure what to compare it too even as he stared at Phil who looked 10 times more tired than he did when Ranboo left the cabin the day before. 

“ His back was butchered. And like hell am i lettin’ Dream get away with that. “ The mention of the green man made Ranboo wince. He still wasn’t sure on what was happening with the voice and he hadn’t told his new housemates about that either. But the sound of Techno harming Dream was relieving for the boy, he had no idea where the men’s loyalties lay after doomsday. 

“ That’s who’s blood was outside ? Tommy’s i mean ? “ The tense silence was all Ranboo needed to grimace. Hands clenched at his sides. 

“ Techno, d’you mind finishing up the food i started cooking ? I’m going to stay with Toms.” 

—————————————————————————————

The next time Tommy woke up he was wrapped in something warm, his mind quite foggy as he buried himself into whatever it was the offered him this comfort. However that motion was paused when there was a stifled chuckle and what he was on moved ... waIT HOLD ON WAS HE LAYING ON-

His eyes snapped open but the sudden light made him snap them closed again. He pushed lightly on whoever he was laying on but it didn’t get him anywhere, he was just pulled closer. Was he missing something ? Why was he being hugged ? Why did his head feel like shit ? Why-

“ Careful, mate. You’ll hurt yourself.” 

Oh.

That’s Phil. 

When was the last time he was hugged by Phil ? 

...

_o H_

And just like that the events of the night before came back to him. Slower than they had before which was better but the influx was still incredibly overwhelming, the man he was laying on must of realised his panic as he began running his hand through matted and dirty hair. Humming lightly. As much as Tommy hated to admit it, it helped and he more or less melted into the touch. 

This time round Tommy opened his eyes slowly. Cringing when it made his head hurt but just blinking the light out. He pushed at Phil again and was let go this time, but was manoivered into a sitting position with the mans help. Who was watching him with a soft smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

“ Dad ? “ He coughed out, throat burning. 

“ Hey mate. “ Phil’s heart had clenched at the way Tommy addressed him. He hadn’t called him dad in years, claiming he was too much of a ‘big man’ for it. Phil was about to ask if the teen needed any water when he noticed the foggy eyes where fixed on his own wings. The younger blonde had mumbled something that he didn’t quite catch, “ Toms ? “ 

“ he took my wings ... “ Phil had expected another reaction like the day before. not this one. Tommy seemed to just be processing what had happened and had retreated into himself. not breaking eye contact with the wings he had previously been wrapped in as his hands began to scratch at his arms. Phil frowned and took Tommy’s hands in his, only just noticing the other red marks that were scattered all up his arms. He opened his mouth to figure out why Tommy was so silent all of a sudden, of course it was understandable but this wasn’t how the Tommy he knew dealt with things. Where was the fight he was so used to seeing ? However Tommy beat him to talking. “ Why am i here Phil. “ 

“ What ? What do you mean toms-“

“ Why did you help me ? “ Tommy’s eyes were still foggy but distrust was now clear as he met Phil’s eyes. The older reeled at the raw emotion. “ You could of just left me. “ There was an unsaid word there. One Phil could catch. Tommy had meant that Phil should of left him. 

“ Tommy, I ... you’re my son. I wasn’t going to leave you to die. “ 

“ If your just gonna kick me out do it now or i swear to fucking god-“ 

“ No ones kicking you out-“ 

“ Yeah sure. Cause the fucking Technoblade is going to let me stay here. Fat fucking chance Phil.” 

There it was. There was the fight. 

There was a familiar light in Tommy’s eyes now, Phil took it as a sign of his tommy still being there and sighed deeply. Missing the flicker of fear that followed it before he spoke. 

“ Tommy. We aren’t going to kick you out.” 

“ Yeah .. well if i Technoblade does kick me out then i’m holding that to you.” Tommy draws his hands back and crossing his arms over his chest, stifling a wince at the pain that drew out across his back. Eyes breaking from the intense stare he was both giving and receiving as they watered. Both from the memory of the loss and the pain. 

~~stOP~~

~~pLEASE DREAM~~

~~PLEASE GOD~~

~~IT HURTS~~

“ Well, “ He cleared his throat and threw on a smile that looked more like a grimace. “ Let’s go see if Technoblade is happy to see me “ 

“ i don’t think-“

“ Scared that i’m right about being kicked out ? “ Tommy challenges before Phil could get a word in. If he was difficult enough maybe they’d kick him out before he got attached again. Phil just sighed again. Pushing himself off the bed and offering a hand to tommy who hesitated before slapping it away and shakily standing himself. 

If he stumbled and Phil had to stable him it was no ones business. 

And if he took longer to descend the ladder that wasn’t anyone’s business either. 

He was fine, He told himself, Just get ready to leave and make sure to hide from ... from him ... and you’ll be grand. He was sure he could keep up the facade, that was until he saw a familiar face. Ranboo. At first he was happy, maybe he could snag some directions off the enderman before he left but then his mind wandered to who Ranboo could show him to. His first thought was Tubbo. 

That was when it hit him.

**Tubbo was gone.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi  
> am i rioting cause of tommy’s stream today ?  
> yes yes i am  
> am i now convinced wilburs back writing lore ?  
> also yes 
> 
> and jack  
> jack pls  
> that’s not how real estate works  
> you don’t own the hotel cause tommy is gone  
> jack pls


	6. Can’t get it back again

Techno knew something was wrong the moment Tommy stepped into the room. Although the boy had looked at Ranboo, and opened his mouth-presumably to say something stupid-he still had tensed shoulders. The shitty posture he had from his wings was still prominent, even without them. 

In all honesty Techno had expected Tommy to be worse than how he was. He’d expected him to be kicking, screaming, doing something. That was the tommy he was used to, the one that still found the energy to curse him out when Techno found him lurking in his basement all skin and bones and shaking like a leaf, but that was when he had light in his eyes. now, it was obviously dimming. quickly as well. 

The piglin rose an eyebrow at phil who had a frown engraved on his face. Who mouthed to the younger ‘talk later’. Techno himself frowned at this, looking back over at tommy who still hadn’t said anything. Tommys jaw was now clenched shut, eyes trained on Ranboo but also cloudy, as if he wasn’t in the room. The enderman in question was shifting uncomfortably in the stare, eyes flitting between Phil and Techno in a silent plea for help. 

“ Toms ? “ Phil took a step towards the young blond, pausing his move to put a hand onto Tommy’s shoulder when he received a scarily violent flinch. Tommy broke his gaze on ranboo and took a shaky step back to avoid Phil’s hand. “ You alright mate ? “ 

“ ... Fine. I’m fine. “ 

Tommy was not fine.

His thoughts were flying over his head, trying to come up with an explanation that wasn’t that Tubbo was truly gone. The only one he could think of was that this was a really fucked up nightmare. That would make sense. Techno letting him stay, Phil staying and helping, the lack of wings on his back. That’s it. This is a nightmare. A hyper-realistic one, but that was normal as of recent. Sam would often come round to ask him about the hotel and he’d be hunched in the corner of his house not sure what time it was or if what had just happened was real or not. Never fun, 2.3/10, would not recommend. 

He seemed to of been thinking about this for too long as his name is called again. by who ? he’s not sure but he looks up and offers a grin to the men in front of him. faltering slightly at the hard stare he received from Techno. 

“ ‘Ow do ? “ He stifled a cringe at his shaky voice. 

“ ... Bruh-“ Techno stares at Tommy as if he was speaking some sort of alien language. “ What do you mean ‘oW dO’-“

“ well it’s only polite big man.“

“ hEh-“ Techno steps forward, rising up to fix Tommy with a glare. One that wasn’t one of anger, more of irritation that the boy wasn’t cooperating with them. Tommy was clearly uncomfortable with the glare but tried to mask it with a lazy grin. 

“ Techno, calm down” Phil tried to break up the tension that was slowly rising. 

“ Only polite ?” Techno continued as if he hadn’t heard Phil. “ O n l y p o l i t e ? You’ve had a breakdown and a half since gettin’ here and you’re tryna be polite ? Bit late for that.” 

“ Techno-“ 

“ Well you don’t have to keep me here. not like you actually would. “ Tommy seemed to think the last thing he said was quiet enough to slip past but Phil’s head snapped from Techno to his youngest, brows furrowed. 

“ What do you mean Toms ? “ Phil took another step towards Tommy, whos grin faltered at the sudden movement. 

“ You that blind ? “ He laughed, though to was more hysterical than anything. running a hand through his hair and tugging at the ends to keep himself grounded. The fear of this not being a nightmare was creeping into him. But he just kept telling himself it was, if he convinced himself that it wasn’t then it would shift into something darker. This fake fantasy of comfort he had happening wasn’t something he wanted to give up just yet. “ Techno fucking hates me. if Doomsday wasn’t a big enough indicator of that. “ 

“ i-“ Phil shot a look at Techno, one that tommy didn’t notice. Telling the piglin that this wasn’t a joke. “... i don’t hate you. sure you’re a fuckin’ nuisance and a thief but i don’t hate you.” 

“ so what was that entire day-“

“ Is your ego that big ? “ Techno rose an eyebrow. Taking in the boy in front of him properly, the way that Tommy held himself was mildly worrying. even taking into consideration his injuries tommy just looked like he was on another plane, swaying slightly and the strangely manic grin he had. It was almost identical to how Wilbur would carry himself towards the end of pogtopia. “ Doomsday, or whatever you and your little government are callin’ it, was about anarchy. not you. it was goin to happen regardless.” 

“ Yeah whatever.” Tommy wasn’t buying it, course he knew that Doomsday wasn’t about him but Technos whole speech calling him out was. They were just saying that cause they were in his head. 

“ pardon-“

“ hEH-“

Oop. And apparently he had in fact said that out loud. That may come back to haunt him.

“ Don’t act dumb you bitches. “ Tommy laughed again. the sound just confusing Phil and Techno even more. Ranboo, who had slinked into a corner behind Techno, cringed at it. 

“ We don’t ... we don’t know what you mean ? “

“ Did you hit your head or somethin’ gettin over here ? “ 

“ Sure this is probably the longest nightmare I’ve ever had but it’s not the worst you’ve caused. You’ll have to amp it up if you want to scare or piss me off. “ Now Tommy was rambling, ignoring the warning bells sounding off in his mind that were telling him to shut up. 

“ Tommy-” 

“ Philza Minecraft.” 

“ You do know that this is real ? right mate ? “ Tommy snorts and nods sarcastically, muttering something along the lines of ‘ yeah, sure big man ‘. 

Techno retracts his statement. This is worse, way worse, than the kicking and screaming. 

“ Tommy, this is real. This isn’t a dream mate.” The subtle wince that the statement got from Tommy made Phil falter. Looking to techno and ranboo for backup, even though he knew that they were just as clueless as he was. Ranboo continued to back out the room one step at a time, he wasn’t even in tune with his own head so him trying to help Tommy was a lost cause. Techno just stood where he was, watching Tommy with concern. any and all mockery or irritation had disappeared. Unfortunately the show of emotion only convinced tommy further this was a nightmare. 

“ see ! TommyInnit strikes with the truth again. Technoblade would never do-“ The teen made wild gestures at Technos face “-that in front of me.” 

“ Show emotion ? Tommy he’s your brother-“

“ And you’re my dad. Never stopped you from leaving did it.” Tommy spoke back, the cheery tone that it carried made Phil flinch. it was just like Wilbur. “ AhAh! caught you there Fakeza. “ 

Phil took a step back this time. Was tommy really as out of touch as Wilbur was ? Did his absence really cause this much damage to both his sons ? 

“ Tommy. Your actin a bit insane. This is real. “ Techno counter acts, seeing that phil’s fight was dying, he spoke up. “ You literally bled on one of my beds and bruised my ribs from kickin’ me earlier. “ 

The tone techno was using made Tommy pause, manic grin faltering. Techno made a point. These nightmares never lasted this long ... usually he would of woken someone else up by now.

“ No.” Tommy frowned, glaring at the men. “ No but it’s the only explanation. “

“ How ? How is it the only explanation ? “ Techno scoffs, not intending to be mean but so far it was the only thing he could do. “ We’re literally in a server with some of the strictest rules and brutal answers to things i’ve been in. And that’s saying somethin’. “ 

“ But that would mean tubbo and my wings are gone. “ Tommys glare hardens and he clenches his fists, the men’s tries to convince him that this wasn’t a nightmare only served to make tears spring to his eyes. “ That ... I’ve had nightmares about this before it’s totally possible for it to be one-“

“ But it’s not. Tommy i ... i’m sorry about your wings and Tubbo but-“

“ You aren’t ! “ Tommy snapped, voice rising, however it wasn’t out of anger. more desperation “ If you were sorry you wouldn’t of helped Dream destroy lmanburg! see ! You’re just proving my point ! “ Tommy’s hand went towards his neck, where a broken compass lay attached to a black string-one that Techno recognised as ‘Your Tubbo’, Tommy had been attached to that compass when he stayed with him and it seemed he hadn’t shook it off. He gripped it hard and was practically snarling at techno, eyes continuing to water. “ You’re always waltzing on into my nightmares ‘nd shit like you own the place ! Well you don’t ! It’s my fucking head ! “ 

“ Tommy this is real.” Techno sighs, not finding any use in trying to reason with the swaying boy. Who looked ready to drop at any second. 

“ Toms, look at me.” Phil spoke up again, eyes softening when they meet the once bright blue ones that were now clouded with unshed tears. He moved forward once again and when Tommy didn’t flinch back he put a hand on the youngers shoulder. “ I’m, im really sorry, but this is real. You’re not dreaming. Tubbo, he’s gone and so are... so are your wings. “ 

There was silence for a few beats. Then, Tommy begins to laugh. it starts sounding innocent enough but descends into hysterics. The hand that isn’t gripping the compass goes up to cover his mouth as he struggles to breath and his knees give out under him. Phil dives to catch the boy and lower him to the ground, worry radiating off like the heat a macbook gives off when running minecraft. 

Tears were free falling now, but Tommy didn’t seem to notice. Laughs that racked his body began to mix with sobs and he shook his head rapidly. The hand clenching the compass began to turn white.

“ That’s not possible- “ He manages to gasp out between breaths “ he said- he said it was us till the end- he promised-“ 

“ Toms you have to breath-“ Phil grabbed the hand that was covering Tommy’s mouth only to be slapped away so that Tommy could grip his hair. However the grounding technique seemed useless as the laughing died out; leaving sobs in its place. 

_“ He promised. “_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i have no idea what happened to the clingyduo compasses in cannon but i pretend i do not see for angst reasons 
> 
> o H and i’m making this into a sort-of-series, i’ll post one shots and small story’s every now and then from this au just for fun  
> if you have any name ideas that are better than ‘dio’s tommy wingit au :>’  
> then pls tell me-


	7. Raised By Kids Who Gave Us Names

It had taken a while-scratch that-it had taken hours to get Tommy to calm down. The teen was currently sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, a blanket draped over his shoulders after his mind had caught up with the fact he didn’t have wings either- Phil had given it to him to try and replicate some weight on his back. Or at least that’s what Tommy thought, he could be wrong, he stopped listening. The compass hadn’t ever left Tommys grip, however it was now off of his neck and he was staring at it. Running his thumb along the scratches. Next to him, Ranboo sat watching. He had offered to sit next to Tommy after he refused to unlatch from Phil but the older had to speak to Techno-although hesitant at first Tommy did allow Phil to scuttle towards the kitchen and for Ranboo to sit next to him.

The duo had sat in silence, if Tommy had inched closer to Ranboo, and if Ranboo had slipped his hand into Tommy’s free one then neither of them would tell. The silence wasn’t particularly comfortable by any means but the presence of the other made it good enough. 

“ ‘m sorry you had to see that big man.” Tommy coughed out, avoiding looking at Ranboo. 

“ what ? “ 

“ My freak out there. Didn't have to stay either.” The blonde's voice was hushed, scratchy from crying but there was more to it; as if Tommy spoke any louder he would break down again. 

“ Nono- that’s not ... it is alright to be upset at that ? “ Ranboo was just outright confused at this point. First off, why was Tommy apologising. He hadn’t done anything wrong, unless he saw what just happened as doing something wrong. And second, why did he think he was some sort of chore ? Is this how Phil felt when he saw Ranboo after doomsday ? When he asked if he wanted to stay with him and Techno ? Cause if so he was so sorry for the man. “ You don’t have to apologise. “

Only then did Tommy break his stare at the compass to look at Ranboo, making sure not to make eye contact. He knew how much the taller hated it and he wasn’t about making anyone else mad with him. The look only lasted a few seconds before Tommy squeezed Ranboos hand once. Ignoring the sound of confusion that it earned. Ranboo didn’t need to know what it meant, he couldn’t make it look like he was getting attached ... but at the same time a voice in the back of Tommy’s head told him to get attached. To latch onto the one other person that didn’t blame him for everything on the server, the one other person he could rely on ... the only other one who hasn’t hurt him. 

Fortunately, Tommy listened to the latter voice and cleared his throat slightly. Speaking up in a soft tone-Ranboo didn’t think Tommy knew how quiet he was being. 

“ Remember when I threw you off that bridge ? “ Ranboo pauses, having to force himself not to blanch at the sudden topic change. But a small smile appeared on his face as he thought about it.

“ And then laughed when I thought I was going to die ? Yes. Yes I remember my near death experience very vividly”

“ Oi, i wasn’t gonna let you die.” Tommy protested but the corners of his lips turned up slightly. 

“ I didn’t know that ! “ Ranboo snorts. Thinking back to the day, it was one of his first on the server and he hadn’t known about Tommy’s wings. Why had the boy been hiding them ? He wasn't sure, but they had been messing about and Tommy just spun around and shoved Ranboo off the path they were on. The enderman had screamed. “ I didn’t know about your wings “ 

“ wait- seriously ? “ Tommy frowned, he had always thought that Ranboo was kidding about not knowing about his avian features when they first met. Sure he never chirped or showed his wings in front of him but he was sure it wasn’t that hard to pick it up. “ I thought Tub ... someone had told you ? “ 

“ Nope. I genuinely thought I was going to die because some short British boy thought it would be funny.” 

“ First of all, i’m not short. I’m 6’4, it’s not my fault you’re freakishly fucking tall. and second, if you actually thought that then you were a massive twat, weren’t you.” 

—————————————————————————————

“ That was ... eventful.” Techno rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. The tension in the kitchen was getting suffocating. Phil snorts humorlessly at that, nodding. 

“ He actually thought it was a nightmare. just flat out refused to admit it was real. “ 

“ I mean it’s fair enough. “ Techno huffs, sure he didn’t like Tubbo but he knew his younger brother enough to know how close the two were. And he knew enough about grief to know denial was the first stage. 

“ Yeah but he thought us helping him was a dream. He thought you hated him mate. “ Techno raised an eyebrow, going to make snarky a retort back, probably about how he did but Phil fixed him with a warning look. “ it’s not a game anymore. He'll leave without any hesitation if you tell him to. so don’t. “

“ ... Fine. but when are we goin’ to talk about the obvious culprit.” The voices had been yelling non stop since tommy had the breakdown the day before, now there were few to none discussing abandoning tommy and most were going on about either protecting him or avenging the lost wings. If he was being honest, the more violent part sounded more appealing than being a human pillow like Phil had been subjected to. 

“ When we know the full story. We don’t know what he wants with Tommy’s wings and maybe Tommy will know.” 

“ Probably as a trophy. He’s a sick bastard.” Phils own wings ruffled in irritation, being drawn in slightly. Techno raised his hands in defence, he leant against the counters in the kitchen. His pig mask had been discarded somewhere in the house when he and Ranboo had entered the last time, hair drawn into a bun that once looked neat and tidy but now had hair strands falling from it as if he had been through battle 5 times over. 

“ Perhaps. But whatever it is he isn’t getting away with it, can’t be hard to find either when we need to. “

“ Course not, the guys homeless. Gotta be squattin’ someplace. I could-“

“ No.”

“ You don’t even know what i was goin’ to say so don’t nO me-“

“ Your offering to go find the bastard. '' Phil mused, an amused glint in his eyes as the piglin grumbled and avoided his fathers gaze, muttering about he was being shushed by an old man. “ But no, Tommy needs you here mate.” 

“ No offence Phil, but i don’t think so. He thinks I hate him. I’ll be more use actually doin’ somethin’ rather than acting like some sort of trigger or whatever.” 

“ You were there when he was exiled right ? He thinks you hate him, he doesn’t hate you. You’re his brother, you’ll be help even if you stood in the corner of the room and moped.” 

“ Whatever. Guess I'm providing for that little gremlin for the second time. “ 

“ Don’t act as if you don’t care about him mate. You suck at lying.”

“ hEh-“ Techno spun round to fix phil with an offended glare. “ I am not. I do not. The child is a raccoon and I am not bad at lying. I wasn’t lying anyway so that doesn’t make sense. “ 

“ Mhm, okay. '' Phil snorts and stands up. Going to go back into the other room, dragging techno with him. “ Well, cmon, we left Ranboo with Tommy. Last time they were left together they set fire to a house and stole from it.” 

Phil didn’t know what he had been expecting when he walked into the room, maybe Tommy passed out on the opposite side of the room to Ranboo. but it definitely wasn’t Tommy curled up next to the enderman hybrid, mumbling about something as Ranboo nodded along. The most striking thing was the hand that was gripping the others, sure he had known that they were friends but not that close. 

Tommy had always rejected the idea of physical affection that expanded outside of the ones that he held in a closer part in his heart. Phil had once held a place there before he went on one too many adventures with Techno, and Techno too once held a place there-however Technos place was very confusing, always had been. Even when they were younger Techno and Tommy had been surprisingly close yet distant, either at one another’s throats or bouncing off one another like they hadn’t ever had a fight. Wilbur always held a place, even throughout Pogtopia, Tommy couldn’t let go of the man that practically raised him. Tubbo held a place ever since he found him on the side of the road in that box, he had been the clingy one at the start and most certainly corrupted Tommy into being more clingy as time went on. However no one else was ever let into that circle after Tubbo, until now, Phil guessed. 

“ You good there Theseus ? “ Techno sped past Phil and continued into the room, Phil frowning when Tommy jumped and almost fell off of the sofa at the sudden voice. 

“ Yeah. “ Tommy nods quickly, pressing himself back into the sofa and pulling his hand out from the hold with Ranboos. using it to tighten the blanket that had been falling, around his shoulders again at the sight of Phil’s wings. 

“ So what were you two talking about ? hopefully not how to destroy Technos house. “ Phil cleared his throat, taking a seat on the sofa that was next to the one that the two teens were sat on, trying to pretend that Techno wasn’t not-so-subtly pacing. 

“ Just my first few days on the server actually. “ Ranboo hums, moving his hand to fiddle with the cuffs of his jacket. “ Tommy was one of the first people i spoke to and hung out with.” 

“ You were so weird. Gave me that fuckin flower.” Tommy scoffs, however his words had no malice behind them and that was clear to those in the room. 

“ Oh yeah. “ Ranboos' eyes lit up as he remembered “ You then went and insulted me. What did you even do with that flower? “ 

“ Cause you fucking hit me” Tommy said, ignoring the protest of ‘i didn’t mean to’ from Ranboo. “ And i kept it.” It’s said like it’s the most obvious thing in the universe. “ ‘m not a dickhead. “ 

“ You kept it ?” 

“ It’s not that shocking.” Phil smiled softly.“ You always were a hoarder.” 

“ was not. “ 

“ Yeah, sure mate. “ The older avian ignored the irritated huff that Tommy gave him. “ Because you didn’t keep every single thing that Wil gave you over the years. I mean he wasn’t any better, giving you shit all the time.“ 

“ Did he really ? “ Ranboo snickers as Tommy continued to grumble about the ‘old man and his old man memory ‘ 

“ Mhm, there was this guitar pic that Wil had and Tommy just nicked it and pretended he didn’t. Oh and there was this charm necklace that Wil had and on Tommy’s 11th he got him a matching one. You still have it Toms ? “ Phil chuckles, reminiscing in the memory, missing the way that Tommy’s face fell from one of mock anger to actual anger. And it seemed that neither did Techno, by the way that he snorts.

“ The music note one ? He’d better have kept it, Wilbur had stolen my shit to go and pay for it to be made. “ 

“ Yeah. Yeah i still have it. “ Tommy practically growls out. Making everyone freeze. Not sure what had set him off. 

“ Toms ? “

“ Yeah i still have the gift. The one i got on my 13th birthday. “ The boy was practically seething, Phil fixed in the most heated glare that he’d ever received from his youngest as he spluttered to find a response. 

“ 13th ? no it was your 11th- Cause me and Tech-“

“ You and Technoblade what, Philza Minecraft ? Always came back for my birthdays ? '' Tommy had gone from more or less relaxed next to ranboo, to sitting up and holding the stance of the soldier that he’d become too accustomed to having. “ No, you were gone for 2 and a half years at once ... You’re such a fucking twat. “ 

“ Hey, maybe we should-“ Ranboo attempted to help, the tension was already making it incredibly awkward. 

“ Where am i staying ? Unless you want me to leave. “ 

“ Toms-“

“ I’m tired. “ Tommy interrupted again, keeping his gaze on the wooden floor before looking over at Techno. Who held the same stoic expression he always did as he slowly gestured up the ladder. 

“ Same room as before.” No one moved as Tommy struggled to get up, and no one spoke after they heard the door close. 

—————————————————————————————

Across the server, a god stood over a destroyed nation with the golden wings he had ripped from the young hero. 

“ i will find you. we will finish what we started ... icarus. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who just spent a week tryna come up with the skeleton of a plot for this even though it was meant to be a boneless fic ?  
> this bitch 
> 
> and this bitch is gonna make yall hurt 
> 
> but AnYwAyS , so lore is making me cry  
> like tommy’s dead but alive and am i ignoring sbis cannon reactions ? absolutely


End file.
